1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap reel support device for a strap reel stand, particularly to one able to be applied for supporting different-sized packing strap reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strap reel stand is provided with a stand body, a transverse shaft, an inner disc and an outer disc. The transverse shaft is secured at the upper end of the frame body. The inner disc is provided with a hollow threaded rod in the center to be fitted on the transverse shaft, and the outer disc is fitted on the hollow threaded rod of the inner disc. The inner and the outer disc have their opposite sides respectively fixed with a annular projection to be engaged with the opposite inner walls of a packing strap reel for positioning the packing strap positioned between the inner and the outer disc of the stand body.
However, the two annular projections provided on the opposite sides of the inner and the outer disc for supporting and positioning the packing strap reel are constant in size so they are only applicable to single-sized packing straps.